Chameleon
Chameleons are a strain of Chimera that first appears in Resistance 2. Description The Chameleon is presumably equipped with a device that provides active camouflage, meaning it can turn at least partially invisible, and melees the player-killing him/her in one hit with its claws. The cause for a Chameleon's camouflage is due to a special Chimeran cloaking device grafted on its body along with its cooling unit. A Chameleon comes equipped with multiple razor-sharp blades on its fingertips, which are sharp enough to impale and tear a human in half. They show up in both forested levels and on Chimeran battleships. They usually attack solo or in groups of two. However, on higher difficulties the player may be attacked by groups of three at a time. Strategy *In the story campaign of Resistance 2, a Chameleon has relatively low health, so it shouldn't take much to kill it. Its easy to tell when a Chameleon is coming up because there will be a cooing sound somewhat like a low voiced bird and the sound of a two-legged elephant jogging. It's best to kill them with a Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun or a HE .44 Magnum. *When encountering a Chameleon, a slight shimmer of the creature will appear before it attacks, allowing players to react and kill it before it kills them. Another way to notice its attack is the thundering noise and minor tremor it makes right before attacking. *In Co-op, Chameleons don't have their one-hit kill attack, but they have slightly more health, for balance in gameplay. In the superhuman co-op difficulty, a Chameleon can sometimes turn completely invisible, thus making them very difficult to kill. While in this mode they are still seen on radar. *In the Louisiana level, soon after fighting a swarm of Leapers, you will soon find a marsh where the player will be attacked by Chameleons. They can be easily found due to the ripples in the water that they make. *It is possible to kill a Chameleon with a single melee attack, however, this is extremely risky. Gallery Camohybrid.jpg|Concept art. Chameleon_Test.png|Chameleon Test Animation Chameleon_Test_2.png Chameleon_Test_3.png Chameleon_Test_4.png poster-19-02-08 16-06-18.png Black Ops Orick R2.jpg|A cloaked Chameleon prepares to kill an unsuspecting Black Ops soldier. Trivia *The Chameleon partially resembles to the fictional alien, the Predator, especially when it first appears in the woods just as the Predator did in the movie. It is also coincidental that the Chameleon's similarity to the Predator and its introduction in California, is maybe a subtle nod to actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, who lives in and was governor of the said state, the main character in Predator. *Interestingly, when the Chameleon first appears, the way it sounds when it unsheathes its claws is almost identical to the way that the Marvel comic book character Wolverine sounds with his claws. *When there is a live Chameleon, the cloaking device makes a sound similar to an owl and a growling cat. *A Chameleon's outline will not appear while using an Auger. *The Chameleon appears to originally appear in Resistance: Fall of Man but was taken out for unknown reasons like several other Chimera strains that exclusively appeared in Resistance 2. *The Chameleon was formally known as the "CamoHybrid". *In Resistance (comic), a Chameleon is depicted in using other weaponry. *Judging by its sharp teeth and lack of eyes (similar to Leech from Resistance 2), it could be the evolved form of the Leech. *It is strikingly similar to the Elite, a Covenant species from Halo, another first-person shooter that deals with extraterrestrial enemies. The Elite is sometimes armed with a close-range energy sword and can also be somewhat invisible. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies